epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Rap Battle - Katniss Everdeen vs Robin Hood
Hi all! Welcome to another rap battle by me, this time featuring one of my personal favourite suggestions. The tights wearing outlaw of Nottingham against the revolutionary survivor of District 12. Victor vs Victor. Archer vs Archer. Champion vs Champion. They battle today to find out who the best forest dwelling archer is. Coming soon will be my versions of battles we speculate ERB may soon be doing, always with a little twist of course. I hope you enjoy this one, folks. Thanks to Jude and Grav for proofreading and Avatar for saving my coding. Robin Hood Tuck away your chances, Locksley has it locked in be swallowing more toxins as you see you’re forgotten Dresses won’t save you, your rhymes are Chaffed Get up in my hood and odds are you'll be halved I be Robin' from the rich victors, deliver to the poor What Catnip and her goldigger can easily afford Hot broth lines set me up as winner for the tour Getting her ass handed back to 1984 It's all Battle Royale in the arena with Peeta Berry much a cheater, made reluctant leader I could make a Career out of squashing brutes As you’re flipping coins, birds and scout salutes You cruelly abandoned Homes, Finnick and Castor So you could pursue a sickly happy ever after In this battle to determine the most heroic archer You best remember Rue, Prim and your father Katniss Everdeen Firing straight to Panem, go harder than a martyr A myth brit ain’t aware he’s just a dark ages Arthur I fought for my family, you fought only for yourself Cos you lost lands, titles and all the inherited wealth Guy’s story is whack, about a Maid he ain’t Marryin' If I’m facing archer vigilantes then Tell has more comparisons Don’t Gloss over this, I’m Hungering for the win I’ve endured all kinds of shit, let the real rapping begin I’ve got the golden flows, I’m arrow head on point You’re a Queen from DC and Hawkin' for the joint I’ll give them a show Take down lymey Jesse James with an arrow and bow You go for the bollocks like Pollux for the best shot Get Gale to throw rocks and then I’ll score a headshot On this Avox, aim hot and always bring home the bacon Cut out an outlaw's tongue, he’ll have nothing to say then Robin Hood Your life hijacked by rebels, forced to play the Mockingjay Had it all your own way and you’d happily have run away You can set traps for me but know I'm on your trail Skilled archers know how to shoot straight through a Gale One lover killed your sister, the other's a traitor baker Like someone rewrote Twilight only three years later You poached clichés, I Marvel at the outfits of a whore What did you say about Marvel? His death is all I see when my eyes close Then putting an arrow through Cato and the mangled corpse of Clove Ripping wire from Wiress, Cecilia's three kids crying back at her home Finnick dying in the drains and then Mags being poisoned all alone Their deaths haunt my dreams, too many Trinkets to remind me Of the horror of the games and all the blood that was spilled by me Peeta and Gale don’t realise what a monster lies beneath the Glimmer Of an actual human, the only one who knows me is dead. I’m a Cinna Robin Hood I forgot I defend the undefended, and I go Scarlet for it The redneck mining district just has to be the poorest You have too many explosions, but food only in dreams Accept what my Merry Men give or be torn at the Seams Katniss Everdeen Me and Gale keep ours fed whilst living on a Thread In the woods every day to hunt for our bread So you offering us charity is just you trying to diss us If you try to burn us then Sherwood will burn with us Who won? Katniss Everdeen Robin Hood Category:Blog posts